Mistakes made in Twilight
by BadRoseGal
Summary: This is a list of mistakes that were made in the Twilight movie. I'm wondering how many people have also noticed these mistakes. I didn't notice half of them. Each chapter will have 10 mistakes. If you have any more then please tell me in a review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, these are a few mistakes that can be noticed in Twilight. For now I'm looking at the movies. I might do some that are in the books. Tell me if you've noticed some of these mistakes. If you have any others then just tell me in a review. I doubt anybody will be interested in this unless they are a real twihard like me :D Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (do I need one for this?) - I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - Movie Mistakes, 1-10<strong>_

1. When Bella goes to Port Angeles to get the book, when she leaves her friends at the dress shop, she picks up her bag, she had the bag at the book store and when Edward rescues Bella from the thugs she runs into after the book store, I do not see her bag, but when Bella and Edward meet Bella's friends at the restaurant she has her bag, then on the way home, Bella and Edward stop at the police station, Bella does not have her bag when she tells Edward she will see him the next day, then she has her bag and new book later that night at home

2. In the scene when Edward and Billy pass each other in their cars and glare at each other, as Edward is pulling away in this shot you can catch a glimpse of the tops of the crews heads reflected in his back window.

3. While getting ready to leave the school for the field trip, you can see the wording on the school bus. It reads'Wilamette Valley," near where the movie was filmed in Oregon, instead of Forks, WA, where the movie is supposed to take place.

4. When Bella pulls up in her truck for her first day at Forks High, as the camera pans from her truck as she parks it into shot, you can see the camera and boom reflected in the triangular window.

5. When Jacob is sitting with Bella in her "new" truck at the beginning of the movie, if you look closely at Jacob's forehead, you can see his wig line.

6. In the baseball scene, Rosalie slides into home and her pants are dirty. The next time she's up to bat, her pants are clean.

7. When Bella pulls up for her first day of school and Tyler says "nice ride", in the first shot he is only wearing a red hoodie, but in the next shot he is wearing a grey overcoat over the hoodie, then in the next shot he is again wearing only the red hoodie

8. In the scene when Edward and Billy pass each other in their cars and glare at each other, as Edward is pulling away in this shot you can catch a glimpse of the tops of the crews heads reflected in his back window

9. When leaving from the baseball scene, Emmett's jeep goes from being dirty on the sides with mud from the tires, to being clean.

10. When Bella and Charlie are sitting in the diner near the beginning of the film, the items/bottles on the table move themselves between shots, and as Waylon walks away from the table, the liquid in Bella's glass disappears in one shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys notice these mistakes? I didn't notice most of these at first. Some I noticed myself, others my friends noticed but most I got from the internet. I'll update more in the next chapter. If you have noticed any then review.<strong>

**~Rose/Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, in the previous chapter I made a mistake. Number 2 and number 8 were exactly the same. Sorry about that. Thank you for pointing that out. **

**I also wanted to tell you guys about my story _'Will you marry me?_' Please check it out. It's awesome. Here's the summary: **

**_A young woman struggles to find the right guy for herself. She declines the many requests for marriage that she recieves. After a year of no dating she realises that she's not getting any younger and needs to get married soon. She gets help from her best friend and tracks down her many old boyfriends. She is surprised when she meets them again to see that they have changed so much since when she dated them. Will she regret ever breaking up with them? Will she get back together with some of them? Or will she find new love in someone she never expected? Read and find out._**

**Anyway, heres somemore mistakes from Twilight. The last one is by far the WORST one I will ever find.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 - Movie Mistakes, 11-20<strong>_

11. In the forest scene when Edward and Bella are high up in the tree, Edward's sleeves are rolled up. Later when they show the helicopter view with the stunt doubles, his sleeves are rolled down.

12. When Bella is researching on the computer, she finds a page that spells the word "Apotamkin" (correctly), but when she opens the page, it now spells the word as Apotampkin.

13. When Bella enters Biology class and talks to Eric about the prom, she starts to walk, then pauses to look across the room towards Edward. In this shot, the Armadillo is not on the shelf, only what looks like a peice of paper is hanging there. The Armadillo appears on the shelf only after she has sat down at her desk and Edward moves the microscope towards Bella saying, "Ladies first".

14. In the hospital, after the 'almost' car crash when Edward saves Bella, she has a blood pressure cuff on her arm. You can see the nurse take it off. She has it off for a while, but then it reappears on her arm in one shot, just as her dad says "you can kiss your licence goodbye".

15. After Edward saves Bella from being crushed by the van, while he is holding her, Bella's hair is outside of her jacket covering up her hood. When the shot changes her hair is tucked beneath the jacket and the hood is visible. When the shot changes back, her hair is covering up her hood.

16. In the shot of Edward and Bella on the tree after he has just jumped out the window, you can see where safety equipment, most likely a harness, is attached to Edward's back making his shirt bulked and lifted up.

17. When Edward is opening the door for Bella to get out in the parking lot of the school you can see a crew member reflected on the glass window of the door of the car.

18. When the Cullens are in the garage preparing to take Bella to safety, Edward closes the trunk lid twice. First time is not so obvious because the camera is on Emmett and Rosalie, but the trunk closes on the right of the screen. Then it shows it closing again with it being the main shot

19. During the ballet studio scene, when Alice is wrapping her belt around Bella's leg, you can catch a glimpse of a microphone on the right corner of the screen.

**This next one is by far the WORST MISTAKE EVER! If you don't believe it then just go watch the end of the movie right now.**

20. At the end of the movie when they showed the credits they spelt one of the main characters names wrong. They spelt "_Emmet_ Cullen" instead of Emmett Cullen. I was extremely appalled when I saw that. I can't believe I actually only noticed it today. I am horrified that they would spell one of the_ MAIN_ characters name wrong in the credits. I nearly cried. Hobnestly, I was that angry that I felt like crying.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how many of those did you notice? Please tell me you noticed the last one as well. Tell me in a review if you have any other ones. <strong>

**P.S. I think I will only have five chapters with Twilight movie mistakes. I might move on to New Moon next. It will probably be a different fanfic though. I was going to add some factual errors that were made in the books but I have decided to do a whole different fanfic for that. I will tell you when I post it.**

**~Rose/Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello peoples. Check out my new story, _'Lost With Hannah'._ Its really nice. Here's the summary:  
><strong>**_A young girl feels lost and alone. She is tortured by her fellow classmates. She goes into a serious state of depression which resorts to her cutting herself. She pushes away the people that try to help her. She turns to someone that is trying to kill her in search for help. She doesn't realise it at first but as time goes by she starts to notice that the person who she thought she could trust was just as cruel as the people who tortured her throughout her whole life. If not worse._**

**Anyway, enjoy these mistakes and review if you have others.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3 - Movie Mistakes, 21-30<span>_**

21. In the first scene in the cafeteria, when Bella suggests that Angela should run an editorial on "speedo padding on the swim team", she then holds up her food to take a bite with her right hand. However, in the reverse-angle shot, when Angela says "actually, that's a good one", Bella's right hand is seen placed on top of her left arm. Then when it cuts back to Bella, she is again holding the food up to her mouth.

22. When Bella enters the biology classroom and Edward has finally returned, as she walks over to her desk the large book sitting on the edge repositions itself from sitting horizontally to vertically between shots. The bit of paper above it also moves closer to the edge.

23. It's nearing the end of the movie. Edward and Bella are dancing under the gazebo. Edward lifts Bella so she is dancing on his feet. The camera later pans onto both of their full bodies dancing. Bella's feet are not on Edward's and she is dancing just fine. It later pans onto both of their full bodies dancing. Bella is on Edward's feet again, dancing.

24. When Bella's dad tells her about the new tires, you can see the boom mic reflected on the pickup

25. When Edward first brings Bella to his house, as he is leading her upstairs he stops on the bottom step and turns to her to talk. In this shot you can see the faint reflection of the long microphone pole moving up and down in the glass siding of the staircase

26. During the hospital scene, when Edward is "sleeping," his head goes from from leaning on one shoulder to suddenly on the other shoulder in the very next shot.

27. In the scene when Edward is explaining his history to Bella and they are sitting under some branches in the rain, from each wide shot and closeup the position of Edward's wet fringe (bangs) is completely different

28. When Bella and Edward are lying in the meadow, there is a purple flower right next to Edward's head, but when he turns his head to the side it is gone.

29. Edward drives past the waterfall before he and Bella arrive at the baseball field and park nearly on it. But the field "moves" so that they walk past the waterfall when they meet the other Cullens.

30. When Edward's "sleeping" in the hospital, look at the wall he is leaning against. In the closer shot the table on the left is part way across a window with a blind on it. In the wider shot this window's nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how many of these you noticed. Give me any others that you have. Check out my other stories.<strong>

**~Rose/Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello to anyone who kept on reading till the fourth chapter. I would have gotten bored by now but I guess that's just me :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4 - Movie Mistakes 31-40<em>**

31. In the Prom Gazebo scene, Bella wonders why Edward will not turn her into a vampire. Edward says, "I'm not going to END your life for you." These words do not match his mouth and appear to be dubbed. "End" being dubbed over some other word, possibly beginning with a "B".

32. When Charlie is sitting at the table cleaning his rifle and Bella is talking to him, he places the cleaning rod (with the green handle) down on the table. In each different shot the rod is in a different place, either hidden behind the collection red ammo or not.

33. When the Cullens are in the kitchen making Italiano for Bella, Rosalie is holding a crystal bowl that Emmett has filled with salad. But when Edward tells them Bella has already eaten, just before Rosalie shatters the bowl, the bowl is half empty, and only a few lettuce pieces fall to the floor amongst the crystal shards

34. In the baseball scene, in the shot where Carlisle hits the ball and starts running to first base, you see Edward and Emmett in the background also start running to catch the ball. The next shots of Emmett and Edward show them standing still, just preparing to run.

35. When bella goes over to Edwards place for the first time, and then he jumps out the window, at one part when hes climbing up the tree and bellas lullaby starts playing, you can see something, a camera maybe, moving up another tree.

36. When Edward reveals what he is to Bella, the button down shoulder epaulet on his jacket goes from being unbuttoned to being buttoned, throughout the scene.

37. In the scene where Bella and Edward arrive to school together, as they are walking through the crowd you can see the sunshine on Edward's left cheek, but no glittery effect is being shown at all. You can also see it on Bella's shirt sleeve.

38. In the first biology class, when Edward moves the glass petri dish over to Bella and "hides" one in his hand, a piece of paper is lying crooked between them on Bella's side of the table. In the next shot, both glass dishes are between them, and the paper is on Edward's side, and it's now vertical.

39. As Edward and Bella are dancing on the gazebo at prom, the other two couples leave the gazebo. The first couple who leave walk over to the stairs and start walking down them. In the next shot they're still walking to the stairs and then begin to descend them again.

40. As the Cullen's are cooking in the kitchen you can see a small television screen with a remote control on the counter behind Esme. Between shots as Edward and Bella enter the kitchen, the angle of the screen and the position of the remote changes.

* * *

><p><strong>How many mistakes did you notice? Tell me if you have more. Check out my other stories.<strong>

**~Rose/Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really think that no ones reading this anymore... Anyway, if you are there's only two more chaps to go. YAY!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5 - Movie Mistakes 41-50<span>_**

41. After Edward runs Bella up the mountain, he is trying to explain to her that he is dangerous. They are facing each other and Edwards says, "I've Killed Before." Bella says, "It doesn't matter." The camera then spans around them and Edward is moving his mouth, but there is no audio.

42. When the waitress in the diner gives Bella her spinach salad, between shots the salads appearance changes (the tomato slices and onion rings are in different places or disappear altogether.)

43. When running through and marking trees, Rosalie's hair is flat and wilted from the extreme moisture in the air. When Alice sees them stop due to James switching directions, Rosalie's hair is perfect

44. When Bella and Edward are at the salad bar talking about Bella's theories, you can see the table with Bella's friends in the background. If you watch her friends, all of their positions and various actions noticeably change, between the following consecutive shots

45. When Bella is sitting with Edward near the lake asking him questions about his family and whether they have abilities like Edward's mind-reading, her woolen mittens jump from her hands to her lap.

46. In the scene when Bella opens the book of Quileute legends, the wide shot shows there are no pictures on the pages she turns to. In the close-up shot, when she says, "cold one," there are pictures on both pages

47. When Bella and Edward are coming back from Port Angeles and see that their dads are still at the Police station, Edward starts to pull in and there's what might be an ambulance in the entrance. The next shot shows a semi-close-up of Bella asking Edward to pull in, which he does again, and this time there is no car in the entrance.

48. When Bella is talking to Edward while washing the car, the blue bucket disappears and it is gone when Jacob and his farther arrives minutes later

49. In the scene in the woods where Bella tells Edward she knows what he is: she drops her backpack by a tree, and in one shot you can see it, but the next you can't only because it's turned upside down so you can't see the red. But it's still there. And in other scene you can see it again, right side up

50. In the hospital scene when Edward tells Bella she should go to Jacksonville you hear the heart monitor in the background and although Bella is visibly upset the heartbeat continues at the same rate.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my other stories. Tell me what you noticed. And, yeah, bye :)<strong>

**~Rose/Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so one more chappie after this. YAY! I'mgetting bored :P**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 6 - Movie Mistakes 51-60<span>_**

51. While Bella is hanging out inside the van at the La Push beach and Jacob and his friends come to hang out, Jacob turns to grab a tub of Red Vines. In some shots he has the tub next to him, but in others he doesn't. Also you can see that the guy next to Sam takes a bite of a Red Vine in one shot, and in the next he does not have the Red Vine in his hand anymore

52. When Edward and Bella are in the forest and they are talking about what Edward really is, there is a microphone in view at the top of the screen

53. On Bella's first day of school when Tyler says "nice ride," the blonde girl is sitting next to him. But in the next shot, she is on the other side of the car, and then back again

54. In the first biology lesson, Bella walks past the fan, and Edward's papers fly up. If the fan was in his direction anyway, his papers would have been flying up before Bella arrived

56. In the cafeteria, when Bella sits for the first time with Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric she has her arms crossed. When Angela takes her picture Bella's arms are unfolded. Then the shot changes and her arms are crossed again

57. During baseball game in the clearing, Rosalie's back shot shows her neatly curled hair. Front shot, her hair is kind of a mess.

58. When Bella and Edward are at the salad cart in the canteen, he asks her what her theories are. As she says, "Radioactive spiders and Kryptonite", he mouths her words

59. In the scene when Bella first walks into Biology class, she walks past a large fan that hits her with a gust of wind that visibly jostles her hair. In the next shot, her hair is completely perfect again.

60. When Bella trips forward and when Edward apologizes to Bella "for being rude" in the greenhouse during the school trip, the students behind and in front of them suddenly change, and alter their positions and locations between shots.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice any? Do you have more? You know the drill. Review!<strong>

**~Rose/Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chappie for anyone who is still reading. Mistakes made in New Moon will be up in about a month or so. I just need to watch the movie again. Enjoy these last mistakes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns all**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>C<span>_****_hapter 7 - Movie Mistakes 61-73_**

61. When Alice stops the baseball game by saying "stop!" Jasper is standing together with Esme and Bella, but before he was in the field (we never saw him returning to the homebase).

62. In the green house scene, the two girls right in front of Bella have dark hair, and then after she trips it pans out to show a girl wearing a hat and pink shirt

63. In multiple scenes in the forest you can see Edward's "breath" - but being a vampire, he should be cold, hence his body should not be expelling water in his breath warm enough to condense into fog in the cold weather

64. When Edward and Bella ride up to the baseball game in the jeep, they make one set of tracks on the ground. When they're rushing to leave, the shot shows that there are actually two sets of tracks running almost perfectly inside each other.

65. In the scene where Bella and Jessica are outside enjoying the strangely sunny day, there's a boy in a brown shirt sitting in a table behind them. As they are talking, that boy remains seated, but when the shot changes from a close-up of Bella to a two-shot, the boy is suddenly standing up

66. In the baseball scene, when the nomad vampires appear, you can see the rim of Laurent's contact lenses in close-up shots.

67. When Mr. Molina pours the glass of 'compost tea' on the school trip, the amount in the glass lowers between shots - with no time to have poured any of it out.

68. In the scene where Edward asks Rosalie and Esem to wear Bella's clothes, Rosalie has Bella's coat on her lap, but in the next shot it is on the counter next to her, with no time for it to have gotten there.

69. In the scene Edward comes into Bella's room and kisses her, Bella is at first wearing sweatpants. Then she is wearing shorts instead when they kiss

70. When Bella and Edward are identifying the different stages of mitosis (prophase, metaphase, anaphase) in the lab is not possible given the position of the microscope lens in relation to the microscope stage. The lens is positioned too far from the stage for an image of the nucleus to be correctly focused in the ocular.

71. In the ballet studio fight scene, Bella grasps an injured right leg with her left hand. When Bella is in the hospital, the cast is obviously on the left leg which is under the blanket-the silhouette of the leg is straight and much larger than the right leg, which is thinner, flexed and has skin exposed at an area which would have been covered had it been in a bandage or cast. But when she and Edward go to prom, the injured leg is again the right leg, which is in a cast

72. In the driving scene after Bella leaves her father to run from James, Edward appears on the side of her truck. Although the truck is moving, Edward's hair remains stationary.

73. When Victoria is leading the police and dogs on a chase eastward, she leaves her bare footprint on a mound of dirt, and her foot is pointed forward. When Charlie catches up and inspects the footprint, it is pointed at an angle

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice any? Tell me in a review. Hope I covered all of them but I probably missed out most of them. Bye!<strong>

**~Rose/Hannah**


End file.
